


You Stabbed Your Way Into My Heart

by LunaEclipse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The rape is only attempted but I added the tag anyway.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaEclipse/pseuds/LunaEclipse
Summary: Keith is a serial killer. Shiro is a cop. They are roommates. There is no way this could go wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Keith was screwed. In fact, he was beyond screwed.**

 

He was screwed because he somehow managed to get one of the best police officers as his roommate. Sure, most people would argue that his situation was the exact opposite of screwed, but it was the worst possible thing for him, Keith Kogane, a  _serial killer._ If his roommate, Shiro, a 6'2'' cop with a bionic arm, ever found out that Keith was 'Red Lion' the famous killer that the police officers ' _Blade of Marmora'_ had been tailing for months, he'd be dead. He'd be so dead if Shiro ever found out.

"Keith, come check out the cute mini-cakes I found in the supermarket!" 

....If Shiro wasn't the most  ~~cute, innocent, nicest,~~ ~~sexiest~~ perfect person on the planet.

Keith made his way into the living room, peering down at the cakes Shiro had bought, "They're tiny cakes, Shiro."

"They're adorable. And tiny. You're just a cynical person." Shiro stuck his tongue out at Keith, even as Keith huffed and told him "I prefer the term 'literal'"

 "Well, fine." Shiro smirked, "More for me." He teased

"Hey now, I didn't say I wouldn't eat them." Keith laughed, pulling down the hood of his black jacket, "I just said they were tiny cakes."

Shiro glanced back over at Keith from where he was putting the rest of the groceries away, before frowning, "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Keith asked as Shiro approached him, he tensed slightly, always wary when Shiro got too close. Shiro brushed a thumb over his cheek, and Keith froze, instantly knew what he had meant. A cut over his left cheek, that he got from his latest victims, way too long, fake nails. He had the hood on to hide it, but he ended up completely forgetting about it, "O-o-ohhh, that." He chuckled nervously, hoping Shiro wouldn't pick up on it, "I got that last night, at the bar. Some girl got a little too loud and rowdy. She scratched my face last night when I was escorting her out. Nothing to fret over." As far as Shiro knew, he worked night shift as a bartender for a local club, and he needed someplace to live while his paychecks went to collage. 

"Why didn't you just call security? That's what they're there for." Shiro payed for all the food and rent of their home, but he was hardly home, and needed someone to clean and cook while he was out. So, as far as Keith was concerned, this was mostly a win. All he had to do was keep the house clean and make dinner for Shiro when he came home, and he basically got to live in Shiro's huge house for free. The only downside, obviously, was that Shiro was working his ass off trying to catch the killer that was living under his own roof. 

"For a drunk chick? Security's job is to break up the fights and make sure no one comes in and shoots us. Not to escort drunk girls out to a cab. I was on break, so I figured I would just do it." Lie. Lie. _Lie_. Keith was surprised Shiro hadn't busted him yet. He must be better at lying that he thought. 

Shiro sighed as he plopped down on the couch, "Alright, but be careful, please. I worry." 

Keith gave him a smile, "If anything happens, I have you on speed dial. I'm sure you'll have the whole squad over in a split second." Keith moved to sit next to him, "But....You look tired, what's wrong?" Keith had a pretty good idea of what, anyway.

Shiro rubbed a hand over his face, "Three new murders overnight, _three,_ Keith, and still no leads." Keith cringed, Shiro had a point....he had been a little excessive last night, but how often did you find three girls just casually walking alone, it was a lucky break. Keith glanced at Shiro, was he expecting a response? Because Keith didn't know how to respond to that. Luckily he didn't have to, "Enough about work, though. It's my day off. I invited Lance over, just so you know."

Ugh. Lance. Keith couldn't stand him, and if he wasn't a friend of Shiro, he would have killed him months ago, "That's cool. But I have to get going anyway. I'll see you in the morning." Keith shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket, feeling his switchblade.

Shiro smiled and waved goodbye, "See you in the morning, Keith!"

* * *

Keith had been out here for  _hours_ and he hadn't crossed paths with anyone! He was so close to calling it a night, and letting the police have a day off. 

Or, at least he had thought that until he spotted him.

He looked young, but he was in a name brand suit. So young but well-off. He looked nervous. Keith smiled, young, rich, and lost. 

Perfect.

Keith casually strolled over to him, "Hey, man, you lost?"

He looked revealed, "Yeah." He breathed, "I'm trying to go downtown, but my car broke down around half a mile from here. Think you could give me a hand?"

Keith smiled, flicking out his knife and pointing it at the man, "Sure, I think I can help...Just not with the car." Keith got some sick pleasure in the way the man recoiled.

"H-hey, look. I don't want no trouble, now!" The man shakily took out his wallet and threw it on the ground, along with his cellphone and watch, "That's all I got on me, bro, I swear!" 

Keith kicked the items away, "I don't want your meaningless shit." He stabbed the man once in the chest, "I just want you." 

 


	2. Would He?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter as an apology for the........long wait. This has been popular, so I decided to continue, we will see how far it goes. But, ill give you a hint, the more feedback I get, the more I want to write.

 

Keith gave a groan as he woke up the next day. He had gone a little overboard the last night. Stabbed the guy thirty two times. The police were going to have a field day trying to figure out why. Truth was, he was trying to kill less so Shiro wouldn't get suspicious of him, but at the same time, one victim wasn't enough to satisfy him anymore. That didn't matter, though, if restraining himself to one victim a day was enough to keep the police off his trail, he'd do it. After all, there are only so many lies he could make up about why his 'bartender' job, kept leading to injuries.

Honestly, Keith didn't know _why_ he killed. It just sort of....happened, and though the Red Lion only had about 15 kills to his name, Keith Kogane had a score of a little over a hundred. He'd tried everything. Burning, downing, poisoning, shooting, strangling, you name it, he'd done it. His all time favorite way of killing, though, was stabbing.

 _Stabbing_ , God he got excited just by thinking about it. The way you could feel the life draining from your victims, the way the hopelessly struggled. The way the begged and screamed before choking on their own blood. It was thrilling. And it was exactly why the police were at a loss. The Red Lion had a precise MO, a mark, at every crime scene, a lion sketched in the blood of his victims. It had started as just a bit of fun, really, but now it was his signature. A taunt to the police that said 'you can't catch me'. Other than that, however, the Red Lion was unpredictable. They knew nothing. If not for the lion, they would be just average murders, nothing linking them.  
He decided to officially get out of bed when he heard Shiro moving around in the kitchen.

  
Shiro, though.

Shiro was something else entirely. It was no secret that Keith hated people. He absolutely _loathed_ the entire human race but Shiro. But Shiro was something else. He was the Adonis of the modern era. A god among men. The perfect man. But no matter Keith's _creepy_ thoughts about how unbelievably _hot_ Shiro was, he wouldn't do something dumb like kill him or kidnap him. He wasn't insane. Well, maybe a _little_. He didn't want to hurt Shiro, though. He wanted to make him happy.

  
He walked leaned on the kitchen door frame. Frowning as he saw Shiro stumbling around the kitchen, looking for coffee, bags under his eyes. Looks like he pulled another all nighter at work again. No thanks to him. Not for the first time he wondered if he would give up everything for Shiro. If Shiro told him he loved him, would he stop killing, get a real job, and start a family with him. Would he give up his whole life to start anew, would he-

  
"Keith? You're up early." Shiro finally noticed him, "You're not usually up till noon." He cracked a smile

 

"Oh, yeah. They closed the bar early for an inspection. I came home and got some sleep." Keith smiled

  
"Well I'm glad you are up early. Want some breakfast, I made eggs." Shiro gave him hopeful look

  
"Sure, Shiro. Eggs sound great." Keith took a seat at their dining room table, choosing not to mention that Shiro absolutely couldn't cook.

He took a bite, "They're good." If you ignored the crunch of the egg shells, that was.

  
"Really? You think so? I think I dropped a bit of shell in there.." _A bit_

  
"Don't worry about it."

  
He wouldn't stop killing for Shiro. Absolutely not.

  
Would he?

  
_Would he?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crazy, I swear.

**Author's Note:**

> Ending was a tad rushed, but will (maybe) be edited.   
> This is just a trail run, to see how this goes, I will go into more detail later, but this is just a prologue  
> All victims are random people unless specified otherwise. I might give some of them names, but for the most part they will just be called, he, she, or they.   
> Let me know what you think! What you liked or disliked or what you want to see!


End file.
